Portal to an Affair 2: On a Tight Leash
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: The second in the Pokemon-Digimon crossover Portal to an Affair, this time, Lucario has to contend with a bizarre Pet-owner situation... Contains explicit scenes from the start, I advise you read the first story: Portal to an Affair first.


Portal to an Affair: New Place, Same Old Situation Portal to an Affair: On a Tight Leash

Note: This story continues from the end of the original story: Portal to an Affair, if you didn't read the original, then this will make no sense.

Apologies for it being only 7 pages, I hope it meets your satisfaction…

**Part One: The Guilt.**

I woke up very early the next morning, 3:50 AM to be exact, and so I was the only one.

I glanced over at Renamon, lying there on the bed… suddenly, I had what I thought at the time was a brilliant idea…

She had this book with her, ever since she checked into the hotel, not having any clothes or pockets, she had to carry it around everywhere… it was clearly important, and I fancied myself a read of it, even if it was only out of curiosity…

I crept over to the dressing table, slid open the drawer with great care, and lifted the book.

It was a hardback, but had very few pages inside.

I opened the un-named cover, inside, on the first page, it simply and clearly said 'My Diary'.

Sense got hold of me, it would be an infringement of her rights if I was to go looking through her personal thoughts, and so I put it back, slid the drawer closed, and went back to bed.

This time, I woke up too late, it was now 9 AM, clearly I had been dreaming about Renamon, due to the sticky, wet patch I discovered in my bed, much to my embarrassment…

I got up and yawned… that was when I noticed it…

There was something around my neck… a collar?

It took me a few seconds to fully understand the scope of what was going on… I was there, sitting on the bed, a dog-collar was round my neck, a leash attached to it… and the leash was being held by none other than Renamon…

"You're finally up, good boy, Lucario" she smirked.

"What in… what in the world is going on?"

She gave me an ugly look "you read my diary last night… and you were careless enough to leave it in the wrong drawer"

"No… I can explain… I… didn't…. it…" I began to stutter, desperately trying to get her to understand what had happened.

"Well, I have decided on your punishment… for today and the rest of this week, you are to be my loyal canine pet, maybe then you'll learn some respect for me" she laughed out loud… I knew better than to intervene now, seeing as the 'punishment' could easily be far worse…

"Wh… what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, anything I ask for, within reason… don't try breaking or removing that collar, by the way, it's a Collar of Servitude"

"A what?" I asked, fearing the response…

"It means a collar that is made of unbelievably tough materials, that, and it looks so darling as well" she said, in the voice of a schoolgirl "you need not try to resist my commands either, cause it can be used as a choke-chain if I so wish…"

I protested "but Renamon… we… we're friends!"

She turned to look me, a slight look of sadness in her eyes "I know, Lucario… I know… but this time, I feel that we need to know we can trust each other a little more, and this is the only way I could think of doing it…"

I sighed "well… okay then… mistress…"

She smiled back at me "there's a good boy!… now… make me breakfast… I'll let you off the lead to make it easier"

"Uhhmm… bark?"

"Your allowed to talk, Lucario"

"Oh… right… right away" I dashed off into the kitchen, and began cooking… as best I could with paws…

I could hardly believe this… I was her _dog_ now? I mean, I know I'm canine, but it still seemed really odd… at least it'd be over in a week or so…

I finally finished the job, and carried the tray to her, she was lying on the bed in a sultry pose…

"great, set it down in front of me…"

I did as I was told, she began to eat from the tray, I was pleased to see she was enjoying the fruits of my labour.

"Great… now, lick it while I eat…"

"What… the egg?"

She gave me an evil look, then, with her mouth half-full, she said "No Lucario… that" and gestured towards her… vagina…

"Y… yes" I set to about pleasuring her with my tongue… and again, I was pleased she was enjoying my hard work… maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all…

When she, and I, had finished, she handed me the leftovers… "okay, you can eat that"

"W… wait… I have to eat what you say?"

"Of coarse, my little Lucario… but I won't feed you crap" she held my face in her hands… "cause I'm a responsible owner".

**Part Two: Walkies**

After the whole breakfast affair, she decided to take me for a 'walk'.

"B… but do you have any idea just how embarrassing it will be? Walking around in the park in a collar and on a lead?"

She stared daggers at me "do YOU have any idea how embarrassing it is when people look through your diary?"

I shut up, and hung my head… until she dragged me out the room, the hotel, and down to the park…

It was a pleasant day, it had began to snow, but being furred, we didn't really feel the cold.

We came to an abrupt stop by a tree in the centre of the park.

"Okay then, Lucario, cock your leg here…"

"Wait… you mean… you surely cant be serious?…"

"Do it"

I began to blush, I approached the tree, and was about to go like anyone else would, but she yanked the lead and said "COCK YOUR LEG, Lucario"

Blushing even more, I did as I was told… the feeling of embarrassment… it was comparable to a human acting like a Neanderthal…

That, and the creeping cold was getting to my poor genitals… it was absolute murder…

"R… R… Renamon… c… can I please…. Stop, my balls… are really cold…"

She did a pretend look of surprise "they're still on? Oh my, we need to get you castrated…"

"What!?"

"Kidding" she smiled "If that happened, then I'd never be able to have a child with you…"

"WHAT!?" I was dumbstruck… she wanted to have a child with me?

"Wait… didn't you read that in my diary?"

"No…"

"Oh… crap… well, I just blew that… maybe now you know why I didn't want you reading from it…"

I was sure that she meant much later on, but it was still unbelievable… me? A father? I could scarcely comprehend what our child would look like… or if it was even possible…

My train of thought was shattered when she yanked my lead again, and we set off to complete our circuit of the park…

**Part Three: First Steps to Freedom**

When we got back, Renamon sat down in front of the television, for a few moments, she just looked at it… then she looked at me…

"Lucario… what is this thing?"

I had completely forgot that she was from a completely different world… she had no idea what out more high-tech devices are.

"Oh… uhhmm… it's called a television, basically, it…"

She interrupted me again, smiling "Oh come on Lucario, you fell for that one? My friends told me many times about the things they watched on their 'Televisions'…"

She looked a little less cheery for a second, then blushed… "How does it work?…"

I smiled at her, knowing that I had once again attained the high ground "Oh, allow me"

I turned it on, and tweaked it as best I could, it came to mind how annoying it was that humans always made their devices in the presumption that the user would have human fingers, turning dials with paws is a real pain…

Eventually I got the thing working, it tuned in to an incredibly loud advert for some kind of new energy-drink, in surprise, I fell on my backside, Renamon began laughing uncontrollably.

"I… I think I… hah!… understand why… these… 'Televisions' are for… entertainment now!"

She calmed down, and beckoned me with her paw "Come on then, lay on your master's lap"

I did as I was told, and I must say, she is rather comfortable to rest on, but I still prefer being an inch or so inside her…

"You know Lucario, love is like Iron… it can be hard, it can end up killing you if your unlucky…"

She winked at me "… and to make any use of it, things need to get really hot… fancy some fun this evening?"

I nodded to her knowingly, then got comfortable again, curling up like a household dog…

It was then that I began to think… how could I topple her and make us equals?

Not that I wished any kind of harm or bad on her, or that I hated this pet thing, it was okay…

But I felt that if we were to be together… let along have children, we needed to do so as equals, in every way possible…

After a while of scheming, it hit me: I had to beat her at her own game!

I was planning to retire to my bedroom to give it more thought… but her lap was so… comfortable… I fell asleep on her.

**Part Four: Reclamation of Pride**

I woke up alone on the sofa, the TV was still on, but Renamon wasn't in the room.

Upon looking around, I saw her asleep on our room's small double-bed…

Seeing her like this reminded me of that time a while ago, just after I had rescued her, when I had inspected her body for injuries as she slept…

Just recalling those events was enough to awaken the beastly desires I had for her… I struggled to keep them at bay, as I finished preparations for my plan.

Once before, I had attempted to take her by surprise and state my importance in the way that all canines do, however, I was unprepared and she was expecting it, and it resulted in her using me…

However, this time, she was asleep, laying on her front, I was to wake her first, but give little warning before I… penetrated her…

I crept slowly closer to the bed, cringing every time the floor creaked under my paws, I was getting closer… so very close…

I could smell her, smell her warmth, that odour that inspired such lust in me…

I was fully erect now, and almost drooling over the thoughts going through my mind.

As I slowly moved the covers aside, she began to stir slightly, I froze, If I woke her up in this unprepared state, all would be lost…

She settled down again, and truly luck was on my side, as her tail had moved completely out of the way, exposing her moist privates.

This was it… I stopped briefly, to gather my thoughts and think twice… in the end, I had to do this at some point, or I'd be a pet the rest of my life…

I prodded her lightly… she slowly awakened, she tilted her head to the side and looked at me over her shoulder, she moaned slightly, then began to speak.

"Wh… what time is it?…"

I smiled to her, and winked… "About time we were true lovers, I think".

With that, I plunged into her, screwing up my eyes and baring my teeth, she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Lucario! What… what are you doing!?"

"This is the way its meant to be… we're meant… to be equal, I know… auuhh… what I did was wrong… but an a… ap…apology is enough to fix that any day, so I felt… in the… end, I had to… p… prove it to you…"

Despite the fact I was now humping her like a dog in mating season, she looked as if she had finally found an understanding between us…

"I… I didn't know that you… felt so… Ahhh!… strongly about it… Lucario… if… if that's how you want it… mmhh… I'm… willing to comply…

Ahh… sweet victory!, just what I had been waiting for, now, we were as lovers should be…

But something was odd… something different, as I laid into her, her cries of pleasure drowning out my growls of the same thing, I noticed… my collar… it had vanished!

"R… Renamon… did you take off my collar?"

"N… no… did you?"

It was then I suddenly realised… this 'collar of servitude' wasn't unbreakable at all… it simply fell off when the bearer proved themselves not to be a servant!

And that is exactly what it had done, as it now lay on the floor, as innocent as the strip of cloth it resembled.

In all my glory, I had failed to realise I was quite worn out, in fact, I was panting like a dog… I stopped and laid next to her, picking up a tissue and placing it below her leaking vagina… I chuckled.

"So, what did you think of that then Renamon?"

She too, was worn out, laying flat on the bed… "That was… incredible… you never cease to amaze me when it comes to sex… do you practice or something?"

I blushed, a feeling of pride welling inside me "No… I guess its just natural, we Lucario are said to be good at a wide array of things…"

She thought to herself for a moment, then asked me…

"Lucario… why are you called Lucario? That would be like a human being called Human…"

"Well, I was always told it was because I am the most renowned and well-known Lucario… the same as the most famous Pikachu is thus named… you get me?"

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense…"

"Is it the same for you? I mean, you can't be the only one of your species, and you are… uhhmm… impressive…"

"Well, sort of, but back where I'm from, were quite sparse and few in number, so we don't often need to call each other by different names… but yeah, I'm sure all the others aren't called Renamon too, that'd be a pain…"

I chuckled to myself, and laid back on the bed beside her, and sleep came quickly…

**Part Five: Relocation**

I woke up the next morning, again, the inconveniently placed window nearly blinding me with the morning sun.

Renamon was already up, and by the sounds of it, making breakfast, I mumbled how thankful I was that it wasn't my job to do it…

As I came into the main room (as our part only constituted of three rooms), she sat down in front of the laid table, and beckoned me to do the same.

"You know, Lucario, I was wondering what to do with the closet in our room…"

"Why? We don't use it, unlike humans, we don't wear clothes, so it's not necessary"

"Yeah, but it is in a really inconvenient position in the bedroom, should I move it?"

"If you feel you must, but we won't be here much longer, one the locals, a friend of mine, said we could stay at his place… which is good, considering I'm only allowed to stay here because its nigh-on empty and the receptionist thinks I'm 'cute'…"

Marcus, the acquaintance I had mentioned, did indeed say that I and Renamon could stay in his house indefinitely, he had heard of my previous exploits and declared that he was my 'number one fan', which I didn't doubt after he showed me his personal poster collection, as well as the first printed copy of the book detailing my adventures with Ash…

"Oh, well, when are we going there then?"

"This afternoon, he can't wait to see you, I think he's under the impression you are as beautiful as I made you out to be…"

She looked me in the eye, and half-smiled "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it as whatever you like, dear"

I paused… had I? I did… I had just called her 'dear'…

"Oh Lucario, always the charmer… apart from when your slavering like an animal…"

"H… Hey! Come on, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

She laughed, and took the plates to the small dish-washer "Calm down… you do get angry quite quick, don't you?"

Though I managed to hide it from her, she had accidentally hit a nerve…

Back when I thought I had been betrayed by my former owner and friend, I had let my rage get the better of me, and had vented my anger on completely the wrong people… It was sad indeed to recall those dark days… I had to change the subject.

"Well, enough of that, we need to get ready to go…"

She laughed again "Not like we have to pack anything, eh? Like you said, we don't wear clothes, or carry around anywhere near as much as humans, for that matter"

"True, but still… there is one thing you have to take with you… unless you want the cleaning staff of this hotel to make the same mistake I did…"

"Cleaning staff?"

"Ugh… I'll explain when were on the bus"

**Part Six: Marcus's hospitality**

We had just left the hotel, with naught but Renamon's diary, which she closely guarded, as if she were surrounded by thieves…

It was five minutes before the taxi I had requested arrived, but the inconvenience had only begun…

The driver wound down the window, he was a large man, with a double chin, bald head, and black sun-shades, he looked me in the eye, and sneered…

"You tryin' to joke me about, pokemon?"

"What? no, I need a lift to house ten, in brookwater street…"

"Look, if a budgie… or a dog asked me for a ride, you think I'd let them in? look, just cause you can talk, doesn't mean you wont get hour hair all over my seats, or smudge my floor with your dirty paws, face it, your no different to a pet anyway… whatever you are…"

"What do you think you are talking about? In some regions, right now, there are pokemon that are worshipped like gods!"

"Yeah, and Native Americans worshipped turtles, but what do I care? get lost, before I report you to the police for harassment"

And with that, he drove off, leaving us in a choking cloud of exhaust.

We set off walking, it was about ten miles, not that I object to a long walk, but it was nearly two o'clock, and I was hungry…

"Lucario… is there much discrimination against you pokemon then?"

I sighed "No, not anymore, sentient pokemon like me are normally given all the rights of a human, but there are still a few who believe that our place in society can only be a cage or a fighting gym…"

"Oh, that sounds horrible… do you have to do much fighting?"

"Well, I don't have a trainer, and don't intend to, so no, not unless something attacks me… but hey, I'm pretty good at fighting, so it's not really a problem"

"Oh? You seemed pretty puny to me" She chuckled…

"Watch" I don't know why, but I just had to show off to her, and prove her wrong… I spied a large hanging sign on a pub wall in the distance… that would be my target…

I began forming a ball of Aura in my hand… It grew to roughly the size of a football… big enough, I didn't want to cause any serious damage…

With a shout, I threw the sphere of blue power at the sign, upon impact, it began to spin, making more than ten full rotations before it began swinging like a pendulum…

"Wow… okay, I take that back"

We arrived at Marcus's house, he was waiting at the door, he shouted out to me and Renamon as we came up the front garden… "Lucario! The best Lucario, and his new friend, who, may I say, is stunning! Welcome to my humble house!"

Humble was an understatement, compared to our old, cramped hotel room, this was a palace, and Marcus himself was no pushover, a rotund man, with a well-tailored suit, which clashes a great deal with his 'I heart Lucario' cap, although I'm no expert when it comes to human fashion…

"Thanks for this, Marcus, it's great to have you as a friend"

"Aww shucks Lucario, everyone should respect you as I do!"

Shaking off the haunting thought of being followed by a million worshipping Marcuses, I opened the door and went in.

"Okay… I'll go put the kettle on… you so still like tea, Lucario?"

"I'm okay with it…"

As he hurriedly left the room, Renamon stood in front of me as I sat down on the sofa.

She licked her lips, and I realised the mischief on her mind…

Before I could ask her thoughts, she swiftly knelt down, parted my fur, and began stroking my manhood…

"R… Renamon… are you sure this is a wise time?"

She said nothing, instead putting her lips over my semi-erect penis.

Just that second, Marcus poked his head round the door, and his eyes lit up…

"Lucario? Getting a 'B-J'? THIS I GOTTA SEE! Wait… let me get my camera!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving in to Renamon's nifty mouth-work, and trying to look good for my imminent photo-shoot…

THE END… for now…


End file.
